It's Complicated
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Stiles Stilinski finally has the girl of his dreams.Lydia Martin.All is going well,gaining new friendships & a spot on the lacrosse team.That is until a certain bad ass werewolf returns after a time of absences & starts to complicate things 4 Stiles.
1. Ch1:Return

_**Hi! :) So I came up with this idea when I was playing The Sims 3, and thought 'Hey this might be a good story line.' Here I am writing out this idea and hopefully it goes well. I am open to any ideas u decide to review and also u can PM me or e-mail me at skater _ obieto yahoo . com (minus all the spaces.). So here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**It starts with Lydia and Stiles which goes on for a while but there's also Stiles and Derek going on. In the end it will be Sterek.  
><strong>_

_**Also another thing. I don't own Teen Wolf. Full custody goes to Jeff Davis (Brilliant man.) and the MTV studios who have gratefully aired this delightful show. **_

_**R&R.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prom Night~<strong>_

_No one has forgotten what happened nor has anyone knew the shaped Lydia Martin was in for a month. They all knew she was attacked by an animal. A vicious animal. That night also changed things more in Beacon Hills. Derek having killed Peter gaining the role of Alpha, had disappeared and left Stiles and Scott with a surprise when they got a call to go over to his house to pick something up. That something was Jackson, who they found out had been bitten. Stiles did his usual spaz act but in the end taking Jackson home after Scott didn't want to deal with Jackson if he woke up. Stiles really couldnt blame his friend cause Jackson was originally an ass anyway and figured he'd be worse now he was a werewolf._

_But that still didn't mean he had to leave Stiles with him. Half way to the Whittemore's house. Jackson woke up, freaked out and almost made Stiles crash into another car, a fire hydrant, a tree and a pole. So much turns Stiles turned a corner which he knew the street wasn't busy and stopped the jeep immediately and parked it. That was another time Jackson's face met Stiles' fist after an argument. Stiles told Jackson about how he was going to be a werewolf now, which seemed to change Jackson's mood and eventually him. Not for the worse but better._

_Within a month, as Scott was still with Allison and still in that 'honeymoon' phase. Jackson and Stiles became close friends, and of course Danny was in as well. Few weeks after Jackson was a werewolf he shifted accidentally or just from the high pulse rate when on the lacrosse field. Scott noticed this and took the attention away from Jackson as Stiles rushed him to the lockers room, hoping it wouldn't be like the first time he brought Scott in here and Scott tried killing him. Stiles wasn't aware Danny had followed and spazzed when an 'oh my god' that wasn't his own echoed around the locker room._

_So in turn explanations and Danny knowing about werewolves-which by the way, he took surprisingly well and explaining Miguel was actually Derek-. Also became close friends with the spastic teen. Course Stiles' dad was happy he made more friends, and wasn't working as much so more since Peter had been behind the murders and since he was dead. No more deaths. Which meant he was home a lot more, something Stiles didn't mind. After the month of May. Lydia made a surprising appearance at school, looking healthy and was all healed._

_She was a bit different, less 'bitchy' and stuck around Stiles and Danny more than anyone else even when Jackson was around despite their break up. She was still the girl who was beautiful, shopping addict, gave input on people's clothing choices, etc. She wore a little less make-up and to say the least she had asked Stiles out. At first his silence scared her a moment until Stiles did a lop-sided grin and told how long he waited to hear those words, either from his mouth or hers, one of them would say yes and he did. _

_Things were going up hill for the group. Jackson was getting more control as was Scott with the help of Dr. Deaton, who still didn't reveal how he knew about werewolves. But whatever he helped a lot, since the two Betas didn't have an Alpha to help them. There wasn't much going on in Beacon Hills, few criminals here and there but nothing to deal with the supernatural to disturb the already supernatural that was in the town. The months went by and now they were in their junior year of high school and it had been a year since Scott had been bitten. Though only five months since anyone had seen or spoken to Derek._

**_~September~_**

_Stiles was sitting on his jeep's hood, indian style, well Lydia sat next to him, Jackson leaning on the jeep's front bummer next to Stiles, leaving Danny, Allison and Scott standing around the three on the jeep. It was like any other day in September. The sun still shining brightly. The air still warm and the usual discussion of who's house it was for movie night that Friday. It was at Allison's last week. "Think it should be Danny's." Lydia said smiling brightly towards the -still- goalie lacrosse player. Lucky for Stiles this year he actually got on the team as one of the midfielders also known as middies. Stiles laughed at the look on Danny's face. "You know how my parents act. Please don't put me through that!" Danny pleaded, only getting giggles from the girls and chuckles from the guys._

_"Okay Danny. Just this once. We'll have it at my place. Apparently dad's got a late shift. Doing what exactly? I don't know but means we got the house for the movie." Stiles pitched in. Danny gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't the fact his parents were mean or unpleasant, just they asked a lot of questions and hovered a lot of the time. That's why it was always better to have movie nights any where but his place. Lydia twined her fingers with Stiles'. "I swear most of the movie nights are at your house or Allison's. Think we should start keeping count." She said, smiling and laughing lightly. The school's first bell rang signaling that first period was to began and that students shouldn't be late. _

_ Danny and Jackson left since they had first together. Scott and Allison headed off. Lydia giving Stiles a quick kiss goodbye on the lips and running slightly to catch up with the other two, which had first together. Stiles on the other hand didn't have first with any other of the friends in the group and wasn't in a rush to head to Physics either. He hopped off his jeep and unlocked the doors to get his bag from the back, re-locking it once he had his bag and swung on to his shoulder. He looked right for a split second than towards the school than back to the area where he looked first._

_There stood across the street from the school, in just the entrance to the woods. A figure dressed in all black. Stiles didn't look away, studied the way the body was standing. He realized who it was when they turned. Stiles gave a glance back at the school, no teachers to see him run off. Stiles turned and ran towards where he seen Derek. He got to the edge dropping his bag so he could run faster. "DEREK!" He called out, hoping the Alpha would stop or hear him. Stiles looked around as he ran, seeing nothing. He didn't stop running until he tripped but caught himself on a tree scraping his hand. He used it to look around and catch his breath._

_Just woods and more woods. The sunlight shone through in batches of trees that left space open. Stiles had no idea where Derek could've ran off too. He took one last look around. Only noises that he heard were the small pounding of his own heart, the birds singing and a nearby stream running. Did he really see Derek? Was it possible he was just seeing things? He sighed, and rubbed his hands over his buzzed hair than slid down his face. He started jogging back the direction he came. He was going to be late for Physics and of course no excuse would be good, and he couldn't just say, 'i thought I saw someone I knew and chased them down not finding them'. He sighed again, finally getting to his bag, picking it up and jogging towards the school._

_**~Lunch~**_

_"But I swear I saw him!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, gathering a few other students attention. "Stiles. There's no way you could've saw Derek. No one has seen him in five months." Scott told his friend, taking a bite of the burger and chewing. "But I did! When all you left to class, I had to grab my bag from the backseat. I happen to look left and BAM! There's Derek, of course I didn't figure it out until he went and turned and walked into the woods." Stiles said, taking a drink of water._

_"What did you do than?" Jackson asked, Stiles looked to him. "I ran after him." "You did what!" Scott exclaimed, they didn't know if Derek had control over himself becoming the new alpha with more powerful and new abilities. Lydia gave a concerned look. "What if he attacked you?" Allison said, what Scott was thinking. Stiles gave a sigh. "Nothing to worry about. He wasn't there at all. I ran basically to the middle and no Derek. Just birds chirping and the sound of the stream. So I came back, late for Physics of course." Stiles explained, eating his food._

_Lydia leaned on her elbows that were on the table and looked at Stiles. "What if he was there? What would you have possibly have to say to him? Allison's right, Stiles. If he was there he could've hurt you." Lydia told her boyfriend. Stiles laughed. "If I can handle these two."Motioning towards Jackson and Scott. "I think I could handle Derek. I've done it before. I could do it." Stiles told her, and also directing towards the two Betas, Allison and Danny. They sighed and switched the subject to the Lacrosse game they had coming on Saturday afternoon._

_**~After school. Lacrosse Practice.~**_

_Lydia and Allison sat in the stands watching the boys practicing, cheering when they made it pass their teammates, 'opponents' when practicing. Though the other team seemed to be not having any luck getting any goals past Danny, and Stiles, Scott and Jackson kept getting scores on the other goalie. Lydia and Allison weren't the only other ones in the stands. Others were watching as well, just hanging out, doing homework, or just some other reason. Stiles ran past one of his 'opponents' and scored, smiling._

_As practice continued, Stiles scored three more, eight total, Jackson nine, Scott eight as well, Danny blocking twenty-three shots. They were at a close and Stiles was taking of his helmet and had a feeling of being watched. He looked at Danny, Jackson and Scott. They were talking with the girls. Lydia caught him looking, smiled and waved, than went back to talking. Stiles had smiled back. He was so happy she was his. He looked around the field, no one was looking at him, turning around, towards the woods there was the dark figure again. Derek._

_"Jackson!" Stiles shouted, not looking away from Derek. It became accustom to Stiles to yell for Jackson instead of Scott now. Jackson was at his side in a minute, maybe it was seconds. "What's up?" Jackson asked, studying Stiles. He looked like he was about to dart forward. He watched as he dropped his helmet, stick and pointed forward, before doing what Jackson thought he was going to do. Running towards the woods. Jackson looked at the woods and saw what Stiles pointed at. The figure. Though it didn't move when Stiles began running towards it._

_Jackson started chasing after Stiles, yelling Scott's name at the same time. Scott turned when Stiles had called for Jackson but then turned back to Allison. Moments later Jackson was shouting his name, turning once again, Stiles was running far ahead of Jackson. They were running towards someone. The other three turned and looked as well. The wind shifted towards Scott and he caught Derek's scent. He growled low. "You three stay here." He said, dropping his lacrosse gear and started to run. "What is it?" Danny call to him. "Derek" Scott yelled back. _

_The girls and Danny exchanged a worried look. "So Derek really is back and Stiles once again ran after him, but this time Jackson and Scott were with him. So. He'd be okay right." Lydia asked, worried Stiles might get hurt. Danny and Allison looked at her. "He'll be okay. Safe. If anything goes wrong I'm sure Jackson and Scott will protect him and if he does get told to run. He'll run." Allison replied, smiling lightly at her friend who gave a small smile back but looked back at the guys who disappeared in the woods._

_**~Middle Of The Woods~**_

_Derek had turned and ran into the woods when Scott's name had been called. Pretty sure he'd try and attack, so it was best not to make it seen. Stiles had started after him first, than Jackson. Of course Derek was faster than the two and had a good lead in front of them. Though he didn't hear Stiles yelling for him to just stop running. He got to the middle of the woods and stopped under a spot where no light was shining through. Stiles soon showed up, Jackson right behind him. "Damn it Derek. Why the hell did you run!" Stiles exclaimed, standing straight and trying to control his breathing. Jackson stood close to Stiles. _

_It seemed he survived the bite. Derek didn't stick around to see. He wondered why Jackson was standing so close to Stiles. Scott soon joined them and stood in front of Stiles, but not completely so he could still see what was going on in front of him. Derek studied the two Betas. They were controlled. "Who's been helping you?" Derek questioned like he wasn't really ever gone. "Deaton."Stiles replied drily. "You weren't there to help. So someone had to." Stiles added, he didn't realize he was actually going to be an ass towards Derek or resent him for leaving._

_Derek looked at Stiles, since he had been he only who spoke since Derek had asked his question. Stiles had grown a few more inches since he last saw him and also more muscular as well. His scent was also mixed with the strawberry blonde's. He shifted his eyes towards the two Betas who shifted where they stood. Scott and Jackson glaring at him. Not quiet like his glare but their own glare. It didn't bother the Alpha. Derek smirked. "You are still my Betas whither you like it or not." Derek told them. Jackson growled. _

_ He didn't like being told what to do and that what happened with being a Beta. Derek didn't seemed phased by the growl. He didn't move. "Why'd you leave?" Scott asked, he was still angry to see Derek back. He wanted answers on why he left, though he accepted having Jackson being bitten, after all he wasn't such a jackass towards him or Stiles. In fact Jackson and Stiles seemed pretty close like how he and Stiles were. He shook his head slightly. Now wasn't the time to think about that. It was to get answers out of Derek. _

_"Business." Derek simply replied. "Business?" Stiles questioned, Derek simply nodded. Jackson took a step forward and Derek scowled at him slightly. "I couldn't have stuck around with out doing somethings first." Derek replied. That got a growl from Scott, clearly not satisfied with that answer. "You left Jackson, who you had just bitten. He could've hurt Stiles!" Scott growled out at the Alpha. Stiles and Jackson had nodded in a agreement. "Though it in turn he received a punch to the face." Stiles stated, glancing at Jackson giving him a slight smile. _

_"My problem why?" Derek asked, this got both Betas to growl at him. They exchanged looks, slight nods and both went after Derek, their beta forms coming to the surface. Derek easily knocked them down, but they came right back up and tackled him. Though Derek didn't stay down long, throwing Jackson threw the air towards Stiles. Who panicked and didn't move, so ended up hitting the ground hard, Jackson on top of him growling. Jackson had gotten up, and helped Stiles sit up before he left to attack Derek again._

_ Stiles held his shoulder and watched Scott and Jackson take on their Alpha. 'They're not going to be able to win' Stiles thought. Even he could see how much stronger Derek had gotten being the Alpha now. He hadn't noticed that Jackson was laying on the ground near a tree or that Scott was laying on the ground down the hill towards the stream. A shadow passed over him and he looked up. There stood Derek. Eyes glowing, Stiles' eyes widened. He let go of his shoulder and scrambled backwards. Away from Derek. Who still scared him. Derek followed him. Walking slowly. _

_Stiles looked around, not being able to find Scott and seeing Jackson having trouble getting up from his laying position on the ground. His eyes landed once again on Derek. He wouldn't kill him would he? No? Stiles almost cut his arm off once because Derek said it could've saved him. But he didn't because Scott returned with that bullet. Stiles' back hit a tree, and looked back at the tree giving it a glare like it knew it shouldn't be there. He jumped when his ankle was grabbed and faced Derek. He didn't know what he was doing but he hoped it was not ripping him limb from limb. _

_A hand came towards his throat and wrapped around it, bringing him towards Derek, Stiles gave slight yelp. The grip around his throat wasn't painful but neither was the grip on his hip, the hand from his ankle had moved from there to his hip. To say the least Stiles was still scared. Jackson looked up and saw Stiles' jersey but Derek mostly blocking him from view and seeing the hand on his throat. He growled. Scott was slowly climbing back up the hill and saw the same thing. "GET AWAY FROM STILES" Scott growled. Stiles heard a growl than Scott's voice. Though Derek didn't let go, but smirked instead. It confused Stiles. _

_Before Stiles could comprehend anything that passed in the next ten seconds, Derek had pulled him towards him and kissed him, than was gone. Jackson and Scott were running towards him. Stiles had spazzed out and jumped back, it seemed neither knew what Derek did before he scrammed. He looked between the two. "Are you okay, Stiles?" Jackson asked, kneeling beside him, inspecting his neck. Apparently Jackson explaining to Scott, the wounds weren't that deep and would heal quickly. Stiles brought his hand up to his neck and felt across. There were light cuts on it. Four. From the back of his neck to the whole front and stopped just before it went to the side. _

_"Stiles what did he do? Did he say anything?" Scott asked, helping him up. Stiles didn't want to tell either of them anything, because he wasn't bi or gay and he couldn't explain why the hell Derek did it, so he shook his head. "If he said anything I didn't hear it. To afraid I was going to have my throat ripped out." Stiles said, standing on his own. He sighed. "We should get back. Lydia, Allison and Danny are probably worried." Stiles added before they could ask anything else. Jackson and Scott nodded, both looking human now. They quickly made their way back._

_Lydia was standing waiting for the guys to return. She was worried something might've happened. Maybe they were having to drag on of their bodies back. Stiles. Jackson. Or Scott. She was slightly bouncing and impatient. Allison rested her hand on Lydia's shoulder, Danny the other. "They'll come back any minute." Danny said, and just a second after he said it, Stiles, Jackson, and Scott came walking out. Jackson and Scott had healed from the limps they had when they had reached half way to the way they entered._

_Lydia sighed with relief and it flooded through her body. "Oh thank god." She whispered and ran towards Stiles, instantly wrapping her arms around him. "Are you okay? What happened? Why were you in there so long? Why'd you go after him? Scott, Jackson are you okay? Did you fight?" She rapidly questioned and pulled back to look Stiles over and her eyes landed on his neck. "What happened?" She asked. Jackson and Scott exchanged glances. Maybe Stiles hyper active talking rubbed off her. Stiles looked back at Jackson and Scott. They were healed already. _

_"I'm fine, despite the cuts on my neck. Jacks and Scott fought Derek, also why it took so long. I went after him for answers." Stiles answered thinking back if he answered all her questions. Lydia sighed, glancing back at Danny, Allison had moved to Scott's side. "We should go home." Danny suggested, though they all had different homes and all. Scott looked to Danny and nodded. "That's a good idea." Scott agreed, the girls went to Allison's car, guys after picking up their lacrosse gear headed down to the locker room._

_All seeming to plan to take showers once home._

_**~Stilinski House~**_

_Stiles made it home after saying good bye to everyone else. He took a shower first and had dressed in black jeans and a white tee, with a black button up over it, before going downstairs to get something to eat. His mind was running with questions, he ate the sandwich while standing at the counter, drinking the soda he opened. Other than the question on why Derek came back, was why the hell did he kiss him? When Derek was here before they sure weren't a couple or involved but more or less friends Stiles would think. _

_He turned with the soda can in his hand and ran into something. That something shouldn't be behind him in a kitchen next to a counter. He stepped back and looked up a bit. Derek. 'Fuck' Stiles thought, looking right to left. To the right was the door to the left was the way from the hallway than there behind Derek was the door into the dining room. Stiles held onto the soda can. Derek made no action to move. Stiles glared at him. "What the hell was that about in the woods?" Stiles asked, backing up til his back hit the counter._

_Derek watched as Stiles backed away from him and into the counter. He didn't move. Derek was sort of surprised Jackson or Scott hadn't came home with the seventeen year old or even Lydia. The question amused the wolf, he moved forward quicker than Stiles could move to escape and pinned him to the counter, hands on either side of Stiles' body and personal space wasn't an option here. Derek's head was next to Stiles', mouth near Stiles' ear. His voice was low when he answered. "Exactly what it looked like." _

_Stiles swarmed trying to free himself. He didn't like that answer nor the fact he couldn't make a run for it. He could be an ass and aim low but he wasn't sure how long Derek would be down for him to make an escape. Making him uncomfortable, he tried pushing Derek back, while still holding the soda can. He wasn't succeeding. Stiles huffed. "Could you like I don't know, BACK THE HELL UP!" Stiles exclaimed the last part, dropping the can not caring if the soda slipped over the floor and pushed at Derek's chest to back him up._

_Derek didn't flinch away when Stiles had exclaimed in his ear. Stiles was trying to push him back. Despite him getting muscles but Derek was still stronger. He grabbed Stiles wrists and and brought them down and behind Stiles' back even as the teen struggled trying to get free. But now his hands where being held behind his back, with Derek in front of him, with arms around him. Keeping his arms in place. Stiles huffed and tried getting free again. Not working out so well. "What is your problem!" Stiles asked, tugging at his wrists. "No problem." Derek said, moving his lips to Stiles' neck, the side where the marks were. _

_Stiles gasped and tried pushing him away with his shoulders, to no avail. "I didn't mean to leave marks." Derek had whispered. Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek's voice sounded as he truly didn't mean to. Stiles shifted slightly to be comfortable in this uncomfortable stance. "It's..uh..okay." Stiles told him, he wasn't sure what was wrong with Derek or why he seemed to be drawn to him. Well maybe he wasn't but it seemed that way. Stiles sighed. "Why aren't you trying to get Scott and Jackson to like you again. Your the one who abandoned them and left Jackson to deal with the first full moon without an Alpha." Stiles explained._

_Derek rested his mouth in the spot where Stiles' shoulder connected to his neck. He moved slightly so he could talk without it being muffled. "Because I left you as well. Not just Scott and Jackson. Not like Scott ever listened to what I had to say even when threatening him. I swear I am going to rip his throat out one day." Derek said, Stiles was a bit confused on the way Derek was acting but seemed to turn into himself when mentioning throat ripping out. He brought his face from the crook of Stiles' neck and looked at Stiles. "Really doesn't explain no personal space boundaries here." Stiles said, shifting his arms best he could to make a point._

_Stiles looked at Derek and saw that he didn't look much different from the last time he saw him. Possibly taller now. He seemed to have a little bit of a sharper appearance. Still the same hazel eyes when they weren't glowing electric blue than to the red. Stiles looked away for a moment to look to his right. The back door was right there. All he'd have to do is get Derek off of him and make a run for it, but at least Derek isn't in 'I'm going to rip your throat out' mood. Stiles didn't notice one of his wrists was released until his face was turned with a hand on his jaw and Derek once again was kissing him. _

_Stiles eyes widened and he gasped, and Derek used this to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Stiles brought his free arm to the front and tried pushing Derek away, but something about the kiss told him it wasn't wrong and he used his free hand to grip the front of Derek's shirt to pull him closer. Slowly Stiles' eyes closed and he returned the kiss. He knew it was wrong to be doing this. He was with Lydia and it was going to be soon their fifth month anniversary. Derek nor Stiles realized that the Sheriff was just outside the door and opening it. Stan walked inside the house, shutting the door behind him. _

_Maybe him and Stiles could go out and eat tonight. It'd be nice. He walked through the dining room to get to the spare room they used as 'study' but still the Sheriff did work at the dining room table. He cast a quick glance in the kitchen to see a back of someone near the counter. Figuring it was Stiles and continued walking, but stopped die. His son didn't have a leather jacket. Nor did he have longer hair that was black. He walked back quickly and pulled his gun out and pointed it at the back, he could see that Stiles was in front of this man. _

_"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM AND STEP AWAY FROM MY SON!" Stan said loudly. Stiles jumped and pulled out of the kiss. His dad completely startled him, and looked at Derek than his hand that held Derek's shirt letting it go. Derek didn't move. "I said step away from my son." Stan said, Stiles panicked, did that mean he didn't realize the two were kissing, if he didn't Stiles didn't have to explain. Derek let go of Stiles' jaw and his other arm and turned around to face the sheriff, blocking Stiles from his father's view. _

_"Derek Hale?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how do you think I did? Did I do good? I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll hopefully have chapter 2 up this Friday(Jan 27th or Sunday Jan 29th. Maybe sooner depends on how my typing and timing are.) So R&amp;R. Tell me what cha think, what u think may happen next etc. : )<br>**_


	2. Ch2:Promise

_**So far so good :) More story alerts than reviews but it means it's doing well. I kinda left a cliff hanger but of course all the T.V. shows do it. It gets to the good part than BAM! it ends lol. Anyway thank you for the reviews adding my story to your story alerts and most of all the support. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter that this story is Un-Betaed and That if i find something wrong i'll fix it than update it to the newer version. I did that a lot last night for chapter 1 lol.**_

_**Also I've been told the italics and bolds are confusing. The bolds are the month/place/time of day etc. The italics is what is happening during that time. Sorry for any confusion.**_

_**Any who to the part your waiting for, and probably skipped this whole thing just to began reading.**_

_**Inspirations to keep writing: Boy On Strings , LowlifeTheory , Woman-of-the-night , and Forg0ttenPuppet.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Stilinski House~<em>**

_"Derek Hale?"_

_Stan stood facing Derek Hale, gun still raised aiming at the older man's chest. What the hell was he even doing back? Last he knew he was out of city. State. What the more important question was, why was he here at his and Stiles' home and had his son pinned to the counter area. Derek had raised an eyebrow at the gun the sheriff was holding. He seemed shocked to see the werewolf in his home, though of course he was unaware that Derek was a werewolf and the bullets wouldn't really harm him. Stiles stared at Derek's back waiting for something to happen. He was getting nervous, when no one said anything or did anything._

_"Someone please say something!" Stiles said, throwing his hands in the air. Stan didn't lower his gun when he heard his son speak but saw the hands in the air after he spoken. "Get away from him Stiles." He told Stiles. Derek was never cleared of the murder charges and they did stop when he had left so that made him more of a suspect than anything. But what really confused people was finding Peter Hale's body in the woods, burnt and throat slashed as if an animal had attacked._

_They blamed Derek for Kate Argent's death and Peter Hale's death and of course all the other ones as well. Stiles took a breath and started stepping sideways to get from behind Derek, but was stopped when an arm blocked him in. He stared at it, than tried going the other way, blocked by Derek's arms. Again. "Problem." Stiles stated from behind Derek. Stan had narrowed his eyes at the Alpha at his actions to keep his son where he was. "13."Stan said, Stiles nodded knowing neither of the older man could see him. He reached up to the cabinet above them, 13 was a number to signal a plan._

_Unfortunetly for Derek that plan envolved a taser hidden in the cabinet behind some boxes. He swung it open just when Derek had turned and grabbed his by the sides. Stiles grabbed the taser and heard Derek growl. He panicked. Of course Derek was going to get pissed if Stiles was going to attack him with something he knew was a good weapon on werewolves other than wolf banes. Stiles yelped out when the pressure increased on his sides, also feeling the claws growing and piercing his skin._

_Great. Just great. Back into the fighting world of wolves after relaxation time and he was getting hurt. Stan heard Stiles yelp out in pain when Derek had turned his back. "STILES NOW!" He yelled, Stiles frowned but followed what his dad's plan was, the gun shot went off and Stiles jammed the taser into Derek's side, ribcage. A vicious growl slipped from the wolf's throat. Stiles panicked. The volts weren't enough, he started swarming when he dropped the taser which clattered to the ground. Stan watched as the bullet struck Derek's back but it didn't seem to hurt him, instead it pushed out, healed and he heard a growl._

_He looked around the kitchen and dining room to see the dog who made the noise but there was no dog. Just him, Stiles and Derek. He watched as Stiles struggled, Stan didn't drop the gun but advanced on Derek and put the barrel of the gun right to the side of Derek's head. Stiles stopped dead and stared at his dad and than to Derek than back to his dad again. He opened his mouth and there was that growl again. The Sheriff kept the gun studied and by the way Stiles looked back at Derek when the growl occurred. Did that mean Derek growled like that? How could he have healed? "Let him go." Stan said, straight faced and a very serious expression on his face._

_Derek glanced at the Sheriff, lip lifting up in a snarl of sorts. Stiles saw this and slapped Derek across the face. There was no way he would have gotten the strength of a punch to make it noticeable. Derek looked back at him, a look of disbelief on his face. Like he never expected Stiles to slap him. "No snarling at my dad." Stiles told him, glancing at his dad who had a raised eyebrow. Things were weird and Stiles wasn't going to deny it either. Being clawed in the sides by Derek, his dad holding the barrel of his gun to Derek's head and no personal space once again._

_Derek glared at the teen as if to say 'don't tell me what to do. I'm in control here.' and the in control here part he swore Derek just tightened his grip to prove it. Stan was getting tried of telling Derek to let go of his son, he cocked the gun back and said it more low and slowly this time. "Let. Him. Go. Or. I'm. Going. To. Shoot. You." He waited for a reaction or replied. Facial expression to change. But there wasn't any. Stiles wasn't sure what was running through either of their minds. But soon got his answer when Derek was no longer in front of him nor his dad._

_Derek had grabbed the Sheriff by the throat and was in the dining room against the wall, gun was dropped in the kitchen. Derek held the Sheriff a good foot or two in the air, eyes flickering between his hazel and the alpha's red gaze. Stiles stood for a second before picking up the gun, knowing it wouldn't hurt him but still to have it to feel safe. He ran towards Derek and rammed into his side, though not bugging the Alpha from his spot._

_Stan was struggling to loosen the grip Derek had on his throat and was surprised more by Stiles trying to tackle the large man. Stiles pulled back and rammed again, repeating this with each word. "Let." push. "Him." another push. "GO!" last one still no effect. He pulled back and raised the gun, he seen his dad practice shooting at the range and had been taught a few times how to work a gun._

_Stiles glared at him. This was putting Derek on his bad side more now. Attacking his dad was a major 'not to do' things. He was sort of surprised he hadn't called Jackson or Scott or not even texting them telling them what was going on. "This isn't helping Derek." Stiles told him, his dad watching silently, also making sure he wasn't be strangled or losing any air. Derek turned to look at the teen, seeing the gun and Stiles behind the gun, glaring. Stiles licked his lips something he always did and glanced at his dad, but held his stance._

_Derek wasn't saying anything. Hadn't been saying anything but growling. Stiles sighed, maybe this would make Derek let go of his dad and leave. "What ever was happening isn't going to continue if you keep acting like this. Now let him go and go home." Stiles said rather strong but the gun wavered in his hold and he licked his lips once again studying Derek. It seemed he was thinking, whatever it was Derek set Stan down and left without a word. Stiles gave a big sigh of relief as it flooded through his body he hugged his dad._

_Stan hugged back, than took Stiles by the shoulders holding out at arms length taking the gun from him. "Stiles. What were you talking about?" He asked his son as he checked his gun, after knowing it was safe to put it back in its holster. Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Whatever it was, it worked right?" Stiles lied, his dad gave him a look and his eyes landed on the scratches. "What happened there?" He asked pointing to Stiles neck._

_Stiles mentally swore. "Earlier. It's no biggie they'll heal quickly." Stiles replied, shoulders slumping. He could really use some sleep. "I'm going to sleep. Long day." Stiles told his dad who nodded and stood there in thoughts. Stiles made it to his room, locked his window and shut his door and laid down on his bed face first, burying his face in the pillow. "Why does my life have to start being complicated now!" He asked in the pillow which would sound muffled to anyone listening._

**_~Next day. Thursday.~_**

_Stiles and Stan didn't discuss what happened the night before. Instead they both went their separate ways in the morning. Stiles to go get Lydia and Stan off to work. Stiles didn't think about the night before either or at least tried not to. It was kinda hard not to after the events that took place that day. He stopped outside Lydia's house and honked the horn and in the matter of minutes Lydia was heading towards his jeep. She smiled and he smiled back but looked away. He didn't deserve that smile. Not after yesterday._

_Lydia hopped in the jeep. "Hey babe." She said, shutting the door, as Stiles put the car in drive and started towards the school. Lydia looked at Stiles. Something must've been on his mind. "Hey." She said, placing a hand on his arm, he turned his head towards her than back to the road as if surprised to see her there. "Something wrong? Is it about Derek coming back?" She asked, not removing her hand. Stiles took a breath, he could at least tell some of the truth. He wasn't sure how well Lydia, let alone any of them would take to Stiles kissing Derek back._

_"A bit. Late night too. Kept waking up or tossing and turning." Stiles told her, it was mostly true. He woke up at 2 in the morning because he thought he heard his window closing and didn't go back to sleep than just sat in the dark silence staring hard at the window. Lydia nodded and let her hand drop. "It'll be okay." She told him lightly turning towards the front. Stiles hoped she was right and Derek would just leave again. Though somewhere inside he didn't want the werewolf to leave, the feeling of him leaving didn't set well._

_When they got to school, Stiles and Lydia met up with Scott, Allison, Danny and Jackson. Immediately the two Betas pulled Stiles from the other three and made a good distances away from them before speaking. "What happened?"Scott asked, Stiles raised an eyebrow. How could they possible know that anything happened at all. "Nothing."Stiles replied, Jackson glared at him. "Heartbeat" Jackson told him. 'Shit' Stiles thought. Of course they would be listening to his heart rate._

_Stiles shifted. "What do you mean by what happened?" Stiles asked. Scott sighed. "Your dad called me. Told me Derek was at your house last night, didn't give much details but just to watch out for Derek and keep an eye on you to make sure you were okay." Scott replied, Stiles looked at him surprised. When did his dad call Scott? It could have been last night, after all he went upstairs and crashed, but he could've done it this morning. But Stiles would've heard him. Maybe it was when he fell asleep last night._

_"Yeah. Derek showed up like an hour after I got home. Dad caught him, things got chaotic, dad shooting Derek me using the teaser. Dad being held to a wall by his neck. But no worries Derek left after me yelling at him." Stiles told them. Not telling them what happened before his dad showed up. Scott and Jackson exchanged glances and sighed. "I was afraid to leave you alone after what happened in the woods and look what happened." Jackson said, leaning back on his heels._

_Stiles shrugged. "Let's just get this day over with." Stiles said, walking up to the school with the others._

**_~Lunch~_**

_Stiles was running late to lunch today thanks to the math teacher harping at him for losing focus in class. He didn't rush down the hall but walked a bit faster, looking at his phone as he went, hand in other pocket. "Boring. Boring. Boring."Stiles said as he read the messages he had. He stopped walking when Derek's name appeared at the bottom of a text. Stiles wasn't even sure Derek still had his number but evidently he did. Though he never answered the calls or texts anyone sent him the week or two after he disappeared._

_The words were something he'd never get use to Derek saying. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or your dad.' Stiles stood there staring at the text. Things were going from the top of the hill less complicated to extremely complicated down hill. He shook his head and continued through the texts and continued to walk towards the lunch room. Getting there without being stopped._

_Stiles sat down at the table, after pocketing his phone resting his head in his arms. "You okay?" Allison asked the teen who was normally on a talking or ranting spree about something. "Tired." She heard him replied, not giving much more thought into it since Jackson and Scott didn't call him out on it. Stiles' mind was racing. He would have to talk to someone about it especially if it effected him like this. Who would be best to actually talk to about something like that. Scott? No. Allison? Definitely not. Jackson? No. Lydia? That was a serious hell no there._

_All that left was Danny. Danny? Stiles head shot up and he looked at Danny who sat across from him. Danny would understand it right? And would promise not to tell anyone, right? Danny gave him a look like 'are you okay?' Stiles nodded his head and looked around the cafe. They still had plenty of time but the thing was Stiles and Danny didn't have a class to go to. Just a free period. "Danny I wanna talk to you about something." Stiles said, Danny just nodded._

_"When?" He asked. Stiles stood up. "Now. Important." He turned to Scott and Jackson lowing his voice. "And no werewolf magic hearing." Stiles said. Him and Danny made their way out of the cafe and to the study hall, which also known as the library. Danny was curious as to what Stiles would want to talk to him about, and what more was alone and far away from the werewolves so they couldn't hear. Was it something that they shouldn't hear?_

_Stiles walked to the very back of the library and took a turn to hide behind the book shelves. Danny turned it and leaned against the book shelf lightly, studying Stiles. He was pacing slightly in the small space, rubbing his hands together and doing the lick lip when he was focused or nervous. Something was seriously bothering Stiles. Danny had learned that from when Stiles had thought he gotten Lydia pregnant a couple months back, but that test was negative._

_Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Danny, with a dead set serious face. "What I'm about to tell you. You can't tell anyone. Not Jackson. Not Scott or Allison and especially not Lydia." Stiles told him, waiting for Danny to agree to the terms. Danny raised his eyebrow, but than gave a nodded while saying. "Promise not to say anything to anybody." Danny saw Stiles relax a bit with the words he said. Stiles nodded but went back to pacing. "It's about Derek." Stiles started. Danny didn't say anything but just waited._

_"It was when I went after him with Jackson and Scott. That's the first time he did it." Stiles sighed out, rubbing his hands over his short hair. it grew out only slightly, but not a lot. "What did he do?" Danny asked. Stiles covered his face but not his mouth. "Jackson and Scott were away from me, and trying to get back to their feet...Derek came out of no where and was in front of me, hand on neck. That's how I got the marks. But that was after he kissed me and left when Jackson and Scott came after him again." Stiles finished not removing his hands from his face, he was also unaware he had lowered his voice and Danny had to lean forward to hear him._

_Danny stared at Stiles in shock. Derek really did that? Stiles still covered his face, but Danny figured it that was it, Stiles would want to see his friends reaction. He took a breath before he spoke. "But there's more? Isn't there Stiles?" Danny asked, Stiles had nodded slowly. "Well?" Danny asked. Stiles took a breath. " Shortly after I got home, Derek arrived and he pinned me to my counter and kissed me again, but that time I kissed him back! I don't know why the hell it happened!" Stiles exclaimed in a hushed and fast whisper. Danny looked at his friend, the only words he got from Stiles speed talking was Derek and kissed, than of course after Stiles actually spaced and slowed his speaking._

_"Can you repeat that. Slower this time." Danny said, Stiles took his hands off his face, his face was slightly pink but nodded. He adverted his gaze to his own shoes. "Shortly after I got home, Derek arrived and he pinned me to my counter and kissed me again, but that time I kissed him back." Stiles whispered. Danny was shocked at what he heard, Danny sighed and rubbed his temples. "That's a problem Stiles." Danny said, Stiles looked up at him with a look like 'duh, I know that.'_

_Danny shifted his stance and looked around than back at Stiles. "Have you liked guys before?"He asked, Stiles shook his head. "Never and until yesterday I never kissed another guy." Stiles replied, leaning against the wall now and lightly slamming his head back against it once and let it rest there, looking at the ceiling. "I don't even know why the hell I kissed back in the first place and than my dad walked in but he didn't know we were kissing and than that lead to Derek pinning my dad to a wall by his neck and me having to threaten him." Stiles said letting out a frustrated sigh._

_"He left but that didn't stop him from texting me today saying he was sorry and that totally isn't like Derek. Derek's all 'i don't care if I hurt you or not' and all to himself and all...just...ugh!"Stiles finished, throwing his hands in the air in more frustration. Banging his head against the wall again. Danny gaped at him, he wasn't sure what to tell his friend, but knew it had to be a secret. Sure Lydia would love to know her boyfriend was making out with a male werewolf behind her back so she could punch both in the face but of course Danny promised not to tell anyone._

_They still had about twenty-five minutes of their free period left. "All the advice for now I can give you is try to stay away from Derek even if he pops up in your house. Or be with one of us at all time I'm sure Jackson and Scott wouldn't mind, make an excuse up or something. If they can't stay I will." Danny said, hearing Stiles breathing slow down a bit. "I doubt that will stop Derek from throwing Jackson or Scott out a window. He knows they're werewolves. You he'd probably knock you out or something. I don't know what he's next move or thought is. Derek didn't act like this before he became Alpha and it's scaring the shit out of me. Especially that I reacted the way he wanted!" Stiles exclaimed._

_They stood in silence for a while not saying anything but thinking. Stiles sat down against the wall, head resting on his knees and looking at Danny who taken a seat and leaned against the book shelf. Stiles fingers kept tapping against his knee as thoughts flew through his mind, presenting themselves quickly than moving to the next. "Wanna come over today?" Stiles asked, trying not to be alone after school today, not after yesterday. Danny nodded. "Yeah." Danny replied. "Any new movies on Netflix?" Danny asked Stiles, taking his mind away from the topic Stiles just told him. "I think. We'd have to check." Stiles replied._

**_~After School~_**

_Stiles walked out of the school with Danny. The other four curious what Stiles had told Danny when they left though Stiles said wasn't something they could've helped with. Jackson and Scott seemed to be prying a little harder, Danny had intervened and told them it wasn't something they needed to talk about. It seemed after that they dropped it or seemed to be trying to think of what they could have talked about. They bided the others goodbye as Stiles and Danny headed to Stiles' house. Once they got there Stiles parked in the driveway, getting out he had just noticed his dad's cruiser outside of the house._

_Danny climbed out of Stiles' jeep and walked with him up to the house. Stiles still didn't fully explain what Derek had did when he was inside the house with the two Stilinski guys. Stan was sitting at the table with a lot of paper work in front of him. Stiles looked back at Danny for a moment, and than walked over to his dad. "Hey." He said, Stan looking up to his son smiling lightly._

_Danny zoned out on their words but he saw a hand mark on the Sheriff's neck like someone tried to strangle him. He also now noticed the bruises on Stiles' wrists that peeked out when he moved his hand to make some kind of gesture to help get a message across. Danny snapped out when Stiles was now standing in front of him with two sodas and a bag of chips in his hands. "Come on Mr. Zone out." Stiles teased and headed towards his stairs and up to his room. Danny followed. Stiles' room had some things added to his room like a flat screen and a game system with piles of games stacked haphazardly next to it. A couple of bean bag chairs as well._

_Stiles set the chips and sodas on the ground between two of the bean bag chairs and grabbed the x-box control and t.v remote before taking a seat in a blue bean bag, while Danny was already sitting in the bag waiting on Stiles. "What happened to your wrists?" Danny asked, Stiles looked down at his wrists and saw the bruising. "It happened yesterday when Derek showed up. Part of his pinning against counter plan." Stiles said looking up at the flat screen going through movies as if it was a common thing to be saying._

_Danny shook his head. "So he's going around bruising your dad's neck and your wrists. I wouldn't accept that sorry from him even if he was on his knees begging for forgiveness." Danny input as he opened the soda can and took a sip. Stiles stayed silent but nodded. "How about this movie? Thirteen Ghosts?" Stiles asked, as the movie was presented. "It sounds like a good movie." Danny said smiling as Stiles clicked it and set the remote down grabbing the chips and opening the bag and started eating them._

**_~9:50pm~_**

_They had watched about three different movies and now Stiles was asleep while Danny watched Super 8. He was starting to doze off during the middle of it and shook his head to stay awake. He sighed and swatted his hand at Stiles, which ended up hitting him in the neck. He jerked away. "I swear I had nothing to do with it!" Stiles exclaimed looking around the room, eyes landing on Danny who tried not to laugh. "What?" Stiles asked. "I think you had everything to do with it. But I'm gonna head home now." Danny said, getting up and stretching where he stood._

_Stiles hopped up and almost fell. "I'll give you a ride home." he said, looking out his window than his clock, than to Danny. "Thanks." Danny said, as the two of them were heading down the stairs. Stiles stopped at the table. his dad still there working. "I'll be back dad, going to drop Danny off at his place." Stiles said, leaning against the door frame. Stan looked up at him. "Alright. No other detours and be careful." Stan told his son and looked back down at the work. "Always." Stiles replied and pushed off the frame and went to his jeep, Danny climbing in the passenger seat._

_Stiles started the jeep and backed out. "What are you going to actually do if Derek comes to you again?" Danny asked, as Stiles messed with the radio, and than leaned back into his seat. "Not really sure. Get a stronger volt on the taser."Stiles said, Danny gave him a look on of amazement. "You tased Derek?" Danny asked. Stiles glanced at Danny. "Yeah. Dad shot him. Neither did anything but make him angry." Stiles replied, stopping at a stop sign. Danny shook his head. "Okay so higher volts on the teaser. Why not ask Allison for some bullets, like that one she was talking about uhh...the wolfs bane one." Danny said._

_Stiles shook his head. "I'm not dealing with another bullet like that. Derek tried giving nightmares." He said, and looked at Danny before he started to drive again. "I am never being forced to almost cut someone's arm off again. Plus what if Scott and Jackson happen to run in and they get hit? That'd be horrible." Stiles said, pulling in front of Danny's house. Danny sighed. "Just be careful. If what happened with Scott in the locker room happened this time with Derek. There's no fire extinguisher to stop him." Danny said seriously, as he climbed out of the jeep._

_Stiles waved his hand at Danny. "I'll just use the dozen or so knives in my kitchen." Stiles said, when Danny had made it to his door and inside Stiles drove off, locking the doors and turning the music up a little louder. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. His ride home was uneventful and his dad had fallen asleep at the table. After waking him up and at least able to help his dad over to the couch, the older man was sleeping again. Stiles put a blanket over him and made sure doors and windows were locked no matter what room. Hopefully he wouldn't here from Derek for a little while or see him._

_Stiles really didn't need his life to be complicated._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What'cha think? Ideas? Review?<em> **


	3. Ch3:Heated

**_Okay so I got the second chapter up sooner than I thought I would but that's not a bad thing. First off, out of the first two chapters this story has a lot of words and of course more words will be added. Which I am going to fully love writing. Though it is not the most reviewed yet like Blood On His Hands and Unwanted Changes which I will be getting back to work on because I have ideas now and no more writers block. Sorry about those who have been waiting on those two for updates. _**

**_There will be more Sterek in this chapter(this is where that M comes in(A lot of it. You've been warned!) :) ), something I'm pretty sure some of you have been waiting to read.  
><em>**

_**As the third chapter I will repeat I don't own Teen Wolf and Jeff Davis and MTV are awesome for having these series filmed and aired. **_

**_R&R._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Next Week. Friday.~<em>**

_Stiles nor anyone had heard or seen Derek since Wednesday of last week. Stiles couldn't complain and on Friday last week he wasn't worried like he was before and Danny kept his promise of not telling anyone. Today everyone was in Scott's __living room for the movie night that week. Stiles and Lydia shared the recliner, Allison and Scott the love seat and Danny and Jackson on the couch. Lydia was cuddled up on Stiles' lap and drawing smooth circles on the back of his hand as she watched the wolfman._

_Jackson was dozing off sitting up but slowly slide sideways and was resting on the arm rest. Allison was asleep, head on Scott's lap as he watched the movie. It seemed that Danny, Scott, and Lydia may have been the only ones awake. Stiles wasn't fully asleep but seemed pretty close to it and he wasn't looking at the t.v. __Lydia's head was resting on Stiles' chest hearing his heartbeat and it seemed to be putting her to sleep but she wanted to finish the movie. _

_It was maybe around ten or ten thirty now. Usually times like that they just stayed the night at the house they were at. This was one of those nights. Scott's mother was fine with it as long as they weren't behind closed doors and it was only two and those two happen to be dating, though usually it was everyone in the living room as always_. _Stiles phone vibrated in his pocket and he groaned at the buzzing that woke him up, he moved slightly, Lydia moving with him so it'd be easier for him to move to get his phone._

_Stiles pulled his phone out and looked at the text. From his dad telling him he had to get home. Stiles raised an eyebrow. His dad knew how to text? He shook his head lightly. He kissed Lydia on the forehead. "Looks like I gotta go." He said, as she got up. Danny and Scott looked at him. "See you guys tomorrow or something." Stiles said to them smiling. Pulling Lydia in for a hug and a kiss before he left Scott's house and got in his jeep to go home. After about ten minutes he arrived home and pulled up into the driveway parking his jeep. He got out locking it and looking around._

_He was seriously confused. Wouldn't his dad be home if he were to send him a text to get home. Stiles walked towards the front door and couldn't see anything. It was pretty dark and no light what so ever was on. He closed and locked the door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone to be the light towards his room cause it would have been pointless to turn on a light than have to turn it back off. He reached the stairs and carefully climbed them. He made it to his room and closed the door behind him._

_Stiles didn't get a chance to turn on his bedroom light when he was pressed into his door by a taller and more muscular body than his__, hands resting on his arms. Softly. Stiles looked up in the dark, he knew it was Derek. He couldn't go anywhere, but this wasn't something Stiles felt before. He felt like having Derek in front of him was right. Stiles inhaled and spoke in a whisper. "You disappeared again_." _Stiles told him_. _Stiles didn't like the fact he hadn't heard from Derek in a week. Derek had leaned forward and rested his forehead on Stiles' shoulder._

_"I needed to get control. It would have been bad if I hurt your father or you any worse than I had already." Derek told him, inhaling Stiles' scent, hands still on the teen's arms.__ Stiles sighed. "I guess that's good. All you left were bruises. Danny noticed but he hasn't said anything to anyone else." Stiles told the Alpha. Derek grumbled. "The guy you used my body for so he could trace that text." Derek stated, clearly still displeased about that. Stiles chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that's the one." he answered. It didn't seem weird to him that he was comfortable standing like this with Derek._

_Derek tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles throat, the wounds were no longer there. They were all healed and the bruises on his wrists seemed to be almost healed all the way. Stiles had shivered slightly and moved his hands to Derek's hips and hooked his fingers in the front of Derek's jeans, pulling him closer to his body and grinding his hips into Derek. In turn Derek had started nipping and sucking spots on Stiles' neck, as he pressed Stiles' into the door harder as Stiles continued to grind against Derek._

_Stiles gasped lightly as Derek had nipped a little harder than he was expecting. Derek smirked, he let his hands travel off of Stiles' arms, to his waist and right under his ass and lifted him up. "Whoa!" Stiles yelped out as Derek had picked him up but held him to the wall so he wouldn't fall. His arms had moved from Derek's waistband to his shoulders after having though he was going to fall. Now Derek was standing holding Stiles underneath his thighs and pushing him into the door. Stiles had wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and arms around his neck. Stiles could feel Derek's hardness pressing into his ass, but of course clothing separating skin contact._

_Stiles smirked. "Somebody's happy to see me." Stiles joked, gasping as Derek's hand had rubbed his erection. "I could say the same to you." Derek replied, getting a moan from Stiles. Stiles laced his fingers through Derek's hair and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, as Derek worked his hand on unbuttoning Stiles jeans. Then to his shirt which lucky was just a t-shirt. Hopefully one that wouldn't be missed, as Derek let a claw grow and tore the shirt, Stiles had shivered slightly from the semi-cold hitting his care skin against having the warmth of the shirt on._

_Stiles broke the kiss, having need of oxygen and had looked down at his shirt that had been torn open, than up at Derek. "Restore to shirt tearing now?" He questioned, Derek gave smirk and shrugged. "I could tear your pants too." Derek said, Stiles huffed and started taking Derek's shirt off. 'How about no tearing off Stiles' pants." He said, succeeding in getting Derek's shirt of and throwing it off into the dark with a very soft thud. Stiles leaned forward and started what Derek had done with his neck, but nipping harder than Derek had done to him._

_Derek moaned and motioned up, pressing into Stiles who gasped hot air over Derek's neck. He was panting slightly. "Keep on doing that and the pants are going to have to go." Stiles breathed, he was already constricted from his boxers and pants but also the way he was being held against the wall, though Derek could be having the same constriction of the clothing problem. Derek pulled Stiles towards him and kissed him deeply and pulled away slightly. "That can be arranged." Derek said, setting Stiles down. _

_Pulling Stiles' pants and boxers down in one swift motion, Stiles hissed slightly at the air hitting his heated member and than not a second later felt his back hitting his bed, Derek climbing in between his legs, not feeling the roughness of denim but of bare skin. Derek had leaned over Stiles and had held two fingers near Stiles mouth. "Suck. Make them nice and wet."Derek told Stiles. Stiles had nodded and took the three fingers into his mouth sucking on them and running his tongue on them and in between them. _

_Once Derek was positive they were slicked up good he pulled them out and had trailed them down to Stiles' entrance and kissed him, waiting a moment before he pushed one finger past the tight rings. Stiles gasped and Derek took that opportunity and plunged his tongue into the teen's mouth. Not moving his finger until he felt Stiles relax and had adjusted he started moving in finger in and out and tried finding Stiles' prostate and knew he found it when Stiles' let out a breathy moan of Derek's name into the kiss. Derek smiled and had added another finger, starting to stretch him for what was to come._

_Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and digging his nails into Derek's shoulder blades as they continued to kiss. When Derek thought Stiles was ready he slipped his fingers out, Stiles parted the kiss panting lightly but had whimpered at the loss feeling. "Where do you keep the the lube?" Derek asked, voice husky in Stiles ear. Stiles arm moved towards the night stand and pointed to the top drawer. "There." He said, Derek rolled his eyes that Stiles didn't just say were it was. He moved slightly and opened the drawer grabbing the bottle and snapping it open and putting some on his hand before placing in back. _

_Stiles finally caught a glimpse at what was going on in his room as the moon light was uncovered by the clouds, shining into his room's window illuminating everything and Derek who was above him. Derek who still looked human. Derek covered his member in the lube and had put both hands on the sides of Stiles hip, lining them up. Stiles took a breath, Derek had looked at him. "Is it going to hurt?" Stiles asked, Derek leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles lips. "Only for a few minutes than it's all pleasure." Derek replied, lifting one of Stiles' legs to rest on top of his shoulder as he pushed past the tight rings.  
><em>

_ Derek was now fully sheathed inside the teen but didn't move. He thought he was having excellent control, more than what he had before around the talkative teen. Derek waited until Stiles was ready for movement, and didn't seem to have to wait long when Stiles start moving slightly. Stiles went to open his mouth to speak, but Derek pulled out and pounded back in, brushing against Stiles' prostate making him see stars and moan with pleasure. Derek kept repeating this, slowly moving in angle to be able to hit Stiles' prostate every time he thrusted back in.  
><em>

_ Stiles had demand a faster speed and harder, which Derek granted. Derek's hands on the teen's hips, Stiles' hands on the older man's arm, clawing at the pleasure, head thrown back making the most intoxicating noises Derek's ever heard and wanted more of, along with his name being moaned from the lips. Heat was pooling into Stiles stomach and Derek's. Stiles could tell he wasn't going to last much longer with the speed Derek was pushing in and out of him, Derek had moved on hand from Stiles' hip to give attention to his throbbing member that was leaking._

_Stiles gasped as Derek's hand encircled him and started to pump him along with the thrusts. "D-Derek" He moaned, he was about to cum and he tried giving some warning. With one last pump and thrust into him, Stiles cam hard covering his stomach, Derek's hand and clenching tightly around Derek's member that was still in him. Derek keep going through Stiles orgasm only for a few seconds before he released his seed into Stiles with one last deep hard thrust in. Both moaning each others names._

_Sweat covered there bodies and panting heavily. Neither had moved from their positions yet, after a few minutes Derek pulled out and Stiles whined at the loss of the thick member being inside him, he felt a tongue running along his stomach, licking up his cum. "That's hot." He murmured out, smiling sleepily looking down at Derek. Derek just smirked and continued. Getting the most he could he got up and grabbed a random water bottle Stiles had in his room and his torn shirt, wetting it and washing the rest off. _

_Tossing the shirt and closed bottle onto the ground and laying next to Stiles, pulling him in close and covering their bodies with Stiles' comforter. Stiles snuggled into Derek. "Shouldn't have done it. But it was fucking amazing." Stiles slurred out sleepily. He heard Derek chuckle before he fell into a deep sleep. Stiles didn't have any dreams that night, no worries. Just surrounded in bliss and warmth. _

_**~Morning~**_

_Stiles woke up slowly. His ass hurt like hell, his hips slightly hurt like they had been held to hard. He sat up, wincing slightly and rubbing his eyes at the same time. That's when it all started coming back to him. His eyes shot open and he whipped his head to look next to him. Nothing. He than whipped his head around scanning his room. Nothing. He didn't hear anything at all. "FUCK!" He exclaimed, so much for not hearing anything. Footsteps came down from the hall and Stiles panicked a little. His dad opened the door._

_"Stiles!" His dad exclaimed, Stiles stared at him. "What?" He questioned back pretending not to realize his dad was yelling at him for swearing. "Language." His dad answered. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Right." Stan looked at Stiles' neck. "Stiles?" He said questioningly, Stiles looked at his dad. "Yeah?" "Your neck looks like it was attack by a sucker fish." His dad said, Stiles face started turning into a pinkish red blush. "I..Uh...Um." Stiles stammered, not sure how to answer that. Of course his dad would think it was Lydia who had given them to him not Derek Hale._

_"Might want to light up some." Stan suggested, turning around and leaving closing the door behind him. Stiles buried his face in his hands. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. What have I done!" He asked himself clearly not being the Stiles he was last night that was telling Derek to pound him harder and faster. He shook his head violently to get the images out of his mind. He looked around his room once again, no trace that Derek were in his room. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He whispered as he stood up and quickly walked into the bathroom they had gotten attached to his bedroom. _

_He shut the door behind him, grabbing a towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste ready to brush his teeth, he ran the brush hard against his teeth, spit the liquid down and spit it out in the sink and looked up at the mirror, dropping the toothbrush from his hand, clattering into the sink. He gaped at his appearance. "You got be fucking kidding me!"He exclaimed, there were more hickeys on his neck than his dad let on. Some even over lapped each other. _

_"LANGUAGE!" He heard his father yell before the front door shut and he heard the cruiser start up and drive away. Stiles looked at the closed door of hi/'s bathroom than to the reflection in the mirror. They were on his jaw as well, his bathroom door opened to reveal Derek. "Your dad took forever to leave." He said, as he took in what Stiles was doing. "You." Stiles said, Derek nodded. "You did this!" He exclaimed pointing to his neck. "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO HIDE THIS!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, towel riding down his hips. _

_Derek had walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Stiles' hips, pulling him close. Stiles yelped out and placed his hands on Derek's chest. His bare chest. "No, no, no, no, no. Mistake. Total mistake. This can't happen." Stiles said, pushing back against Derek, but the Alpha would move away from him, but instead pulled him impossibly closer and leaned down to Stiles neck lapping at one of the bruises. Stiles shivered. "I mean it Derek. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have slept with you. I'm with Lydia. Scott and Jackson will kill you and not be my friends anymore if they found out we did and Lydia's gonna murder me!" Stiles rambled on, ignoring Derek._

_Derek sighed and looked at Stiles, glaring slightly. "Shut up." he said, Stiles shrinked back the best he could in the hold of Derek. There was the old Derek he knew. Derek sighed and leaned his forehead against Stiles, who tried backing away, took a step back but Derek followed him. "They won't know." Derek whispered, Stiles rolled his eyes. "Derek. Your a werewolf. Scott and Jackson are werewolves. Werewolves have an amazing sense of smell. They'll KNOW!" Stiles countered. Once again trying to get out of Derek's hold, failing again. _

_"How I remind you of last night?" Derek questioned him, a deviously smile playing on his lips. Stiles eyes widened. "I..uh..we.."Stiles stammered once again that morning. Derek didn't let him speak anymore, just stripped the pants he wore and pinned Stiles to a wall and pushing through the tight rings once again but this time with no lube to ease in. Stiles groaned out from the pain and clawed Derek's shoulders deeply. "You ass." He hissed out, Derek had just chuckled. "Didn't think so last night." He whispered in Stiles ear seductively. Stiles whimpered, and leaned his head against the wall._

_ Derek started nipping at Stiles neck once again, darkening marks that were already there or making new ones. Stiles' towel had been loosened from its hold and was threatening to fall off and show the throbbing erection that it hid. Derek gripped Stiles' erection, which made him gasp out. "I'm so fucked aren't I?" Stiles questioned, Derek smirk "Pretty much." pulling out and slamming back into Stiles' ass, working his erection the same. Stiles moaned and gripped Derek's shoulders tighter._

_Derek had sucked on Stiles' neck, pumped his erection and was pounding into him like if he didn't he'd die. It was shortly after ten minutes or so that Stiles climaxed and soon following Derek had done the same, biting into the crook of Stiles' neck making him moan out loudly. Something if his dad was home at the time would have walked to the bathroom to see if his son was okay. Both once again panting heavily and sweat covered. Stiles head was resting on Derek's shoulder. He rolled his left shoulder. _

_"What the fuck did you bite me for?" Stiles asked, lazily, feeling filled and satisfied. "You totally ruined my showering schedule." Stiles said, Derek had tipped Stiles head up and kissed him on the lips, licking the dried toothpaste from the bottom of Stiles' lip. Minty. Stiles opened his mouth sensing the bottom lip licking and Derek tool the opportunity and plunged his tongue in Stiles' mouth as Stiles pulled him closer. Stiles parted quickly. "Oh my god." He breathed, Derek looked at him questioningly. He looked at Derek and shook his head._

_ "You obviously never had a dick inside you that is soft going hard...AGAIN!" Stiles exclaimed, shaking his head again. "Your seriously more hormonal than me." Stiles stated and Derek moved out and moved back in hitting Stiles' prostate. "Oh my god." He breathed. "Breakkk."He moaned as Derek moved again though Derek didn't seem to think so he kept going again. Stiles felt like he was going to break if Derek kept going or tried for a third time this morning. Both had climaxed at the same time this round. _

_Stiles tapped Derek's shoulder, breathing heavily and trying to talk in between breaths. "I have to." He start taking a deep breath. "shower. No more pounding into Stiles' ass." Stiles said, resting his head on Derek's shoulder, trying to even his breath out. Derek decided to let Stiles breath and rest, he slipped out of the teen who whimpered and held him there against the wall, hands under his thighs. "Great. You made me tired." Stiles murmured he felt Derek's body move with the chuckle he gave._

_Stiles unwrapped his legs from the werewolves waist and Derek got the message and let him stand. Stiles leaned against the wall and Derek to stay standing, his legs were shaking and if he had no wall or Derek standing in front of him, he'd fall. Derek just chuckled again. "shower time than." Derek said, picking Stiles up and helping him into the shower, sitting him down in the tub and sitting on the edge. He turned the water on and turned it to warm. Stiles leaned back against Derek, looking up at him tiredly. _

_"You never explained why you bit me. Hurt you know." Stiles murmured out, as Derek put body wash on a cloth and started rubbing it lightly against Stiles shoulders and neck. Derek didn't know how to tell Stiles that he was his mate, that he felt the way he felt because he was Derek's mate, or the bit was claiming him. Derek was sort of surprised with himself that he didn't bite Stiles the night before but glad he did stay this morning instead of running off like he probably would have done. _

_Stiles didn't speak but had his eyes closed as Derek ran the body soaped cloth over his skin cleaning him. The tub was filling up and Derek shut it off once it reached a little over half. He shifted his position, so he could clean Stiles' chest, than moved so he could clear the teen's back. Who relaxed into the touch despite all his fighting before. Once Derek had washed the shop off Stiles, he cleaned himself, rinsed off and woke what he presumed a sleeping Stiles, helping him up. He groaned a little, wrapping the towel around his waist, Derek got one and wrapped it around his own waist.  
><em>

_Stiles looked back at Derek who was standing behind him when he walked to the door. He wasn't that far behind him. Stiles sighed. "Do you know how complicated you just made my life?" Stiles asked Derek, before he turned the door and opened it entering his room and walking over to his dresser and taking out a pair of blue boxers and slipping them on. Next look for a shirt and a pair of pants. Finding a black tee shirt and dark blue jeans. Derek had gotten dressed in his usual black jeans and black t-shirt with the leather jacket over top. _

_ Stiles sighed and plopped down onto his bed and laid there. Derek sat down next to him than laid down next to him. "What am I going to do?" Stiles asked, he turned his head to the side looking at Derek. Derek returned his gaze, than moved to look at the ceiling. "Lot more complicated than easily explaining anything." Derek replied, he heard Stiles sigh. "They're going to find out. I bet they'll be able to smell it. I'm going to be sooooooo dead." Stiles said, he felt Derek's fingers intertwine with his which gave him comfort. "I won't allow them to." Derek said, finishing the sentence in his mind 'hurt my mate.' _

_ Stiles nodded his head. "Good plan." Stiles said, turning onto his side so he could cuddle into Derek's side. It was always Lydia who got to cuddle into his side but now he was able to cuddle up to someone, who was taller than him and built a bit more than himself and at that it was a loving hold Derek had held him. Stiles hoped he could keep this a secret as long as he could before he had to break up with Lydia, having Scott and Jackson go mental finding out what Stiles did, that he wasn't exactly gay or bi for any other guy but Derek. That he was possibly going to break Lydia's heart and she was going to go after him with a gun in hand and Derek if she found out it was him that he cheated on her with. _

_Just more things to complicate his life. Over all what his dad might think. After what had happened last Thursday, he was sure his dad liked Derek much less after what he did and would not allow his seventeen year old son date a twenty year old who is suspected of being a murderer and already had sex with his said son three times already. Stiles sighed and fell asleep once again not bothering to get food, but of course he was going to be starving when he woke up. He would also worry about all of that later. Much later.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Chapter three up and running. Major M going on.<br>**_

_**That was the first sex scene I have ever written in my life. How did I do? Not much talking between them I know but I wanted to keep that at a minimum. But let me know how I did! **_

_**Anything you wanna see in chapter 4? I have some ideas but not sure if I should write them. So review what you wanna see or review on how it was. You know that basic reviewing shit that everyone including me do. ;3 I love teen wolf as do u, huge Sterek fan but I can and have written Jackson and Stiles. Also. I take requests. :)**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_I lied. That wasn't the first sex scene I wrote. The first one was JacksonxStiles in A Party To Remembered. Sorry about that lol. Anyway, off to writing and I am mixing some of my chapters with thee others and it messes me up a bit, but I can handle this! Here's what you've been waiting for! Sorry for the super long wait._**

**_There will be some LydiaXStiles in this one. Thought I'd let you know before hand._**

**_Also I have a poll going on at my profile so don't forget to check it and vote!_**

**_Rated M: Sex, language, violence._**

**_As of now italics will be turned off unless it's like something i think needs italics. _**

**_Unbetaed._**

**_Also follow DylanInsanity (BreakingInsanties) on twitter to be updated on which stories i'm working on and when they are updated with a new chapter._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Next Morning(Sunday).~<strong>_

Stiles woke up groaning. He didn't want to get up, but his stomach was protesting against sleep, wanting food. He was extremely warm and didn't want to leave. Wait why was he so warm? He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Derek's sleeping face. He looked peaceful. Stiles smiled and carefully got out hoping he wasn't going to wake the werewolf. "Food." Stiles just murmured just in case Derek was awake to hear him leaving. Stiles walked out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. The house was quiet so he assumed his dad was at work, and pushing aside the curtain in the living room to check. There was no cruiser sitting out front, confirming that his dad wasn't home.

He had a slight limp but was perfecting it and was now, thankfully, walking normal again or at least as close to normal. He opened a cabinet grabbing a random cereal box, placing it on the counter, a bowl and spoon from the strainer and milk from the fridge, putting the breakfast together and sitting at the table to eat in silence, other than the small grumble of his stomach. He was thinking and eating as he went that he didn't notice Derek had woken up, was down stairs until he sat across from Stiles with a cup of coffee, taking a sip. Stiles looked up at him than back down at his cereal. Swallowing the chewed up food before he was going to speak. He set his spoon down into the bowl.

Derek had the mug to his lips. "Jackson and Scott will be able to smell you." Stiles stated simply. It was true, the two wolves would be able to smell him and the fact that his scent was all over Stiles after what had happened and that wasn't going to set with with the other two wolves. Derek placed the mug down without drinking any. "When are you going to see them?" Derek asked the teen. "Monday. School." Stiles answered simply. Derek nodded. "Seeing anyone else today or tomorrow?" Derek asked, Stiles shook his head. Though Derek could tell the teen's mind gears were turning faster than it probably should have been.

"But that's not the point. The point is that they'll find out, find you and try to kill you. They'll either ignore me, yell at me a lot or kill me too because they'll be so pissed off. And dad. My dad, he's going to disown me and kick me out, and he'll probably shoot you. Lydia will most likely be pissed most of all and stabbing me with her heels right in the temple or the face. Or whe-" Stiles started to ramble but stopped when he felt hands on his shoulders and turned slightly looking up at Derek's face. When did he get there? "Calm down." Derek said steadily, Stiles' heart beat had increased while he had been rambling.

"Take some deep breaths." Derek instructed and Stiles nodded, doing what he was told to. Taking deep breaths and slowly letting them out. Stiles jumped slightly, he looked at the door. The door of a car closing in his drive way. "Oh my god." Stiles breathed ushering Derek back so he could stand up. "It's Lydia." Derek replied, Stiles looked to him than to the front door. Derek's hands were still on his shoulders. "She usually calls." Stiles stated, his hands patting his pockets. "Fuck. Phone's upstairs." Stiles said, looking towards the stairs.

Lydia knocked on the door smiling softly. She had tried calling him but he didn't answer. So he was either sleeping still or wasn't near his phone. She looked down and fixed her skirt and shirt before looking at the door. She didn't hear any movement coming from inside, so she knelt down and lifted up the mat taking the spare key from it's spot. Placing it in the lock and turning it to unlock, once it was she replaced the key and moved to push the door open. She looked around, no one. "Stiles." She called out, shutting the door behind her, she started walking towards the kitchen. No one. She furrowed her brows, and looked around once more before scanning the living room and dining room. Still no one.

Stiles was pushed up close to Derek in the coat closet that was underneath his staircase. Stiles breath had hitched when Lydia had called his name, her heels could be heard as they clicked along the wooden and some what tiled floor of the downstairs. The footsteps soon lead to the stairs and up them. Stiles moved his head as the heels clicked up to a dull thump as she made it to the second floor. Derek had stayed silent, they had just made it inside the small closet before Lydia had opened the door. Neither really wanting to risk getting caught, though Derek could have made it out of there faster, but Stiles just pushed him inside of the closet.

"Stiles." They both heard Lydia call out again, Derek heard her take a phone off a hard surface and click some buttons. "Phone and jeep are still here. But no Stiles." He heard her say, placing her boyfriend's phone down. "Where could you possibly be at ten in the morning Stiles?" She questioned quietly. She started to move out of Stiles' room but than stopped. It seemed she had to be looking at something or thinking. Her footsteps back tracked into the room til she was in the middle. Lydia walked over to Stiles' dresser to see the two towels bundled on the floor. She sighed, gathering the clothes and the two towels that lay on his floor and dumped them in into his hamper. She shook her head. "Still a messy as ever." She murmured and finally left the room.

She pulled out her phone, dialing in Jackson's number. Maybe Stiles was hanging out with him today. The phone rang and Jackson finally answered when she was above the two males that still hid in the closet. "Hey Jackson." Lydia said, Derek could hear what the other said on the other end of the line unlike Stiles. 'Hey. Something up?' Jackson replied. "Is Stiles at your place?" Lydia had questioned. 'No. I'm not even home. I'm at Danny's, I haven't seen him since Friday.' Jackson replied, Jackson had looked at Danny who had his eyebrow raised at him, controller in hand. 'He's not home?' Jackson's voice came again.

They both heard Lydia sigh. "His phone is here and so is his jeep. But he's not here and neither is his dad or his dad's cruiser." Lydia told the werewolf on the other end of the line. Stiles had finally let his breath out and had been taking slow breaths and quiet ones, his hands were still on Derek's chest, listening carefully to Lydia. 'Maybe he went with his dad to work, you know those two haven't spent as much time together as Stiles would actually like and he probably just forgot his phone and to busy hanging with his dad to notice it's gone.' Jackson told the strawberry blonde. Derek smiled, who knew Jackson would put the perfect cover for the teen.

"Yeah. Okay. That's probably it." They heard her say, Stiles could hear the smile in her voice, she said goodbye and hung up her phone, heels clicking against the wood as she walked over to the door and left the Stilinski house hold. Stiles waited a few minutes before he slowly made his way out of the closet. "God. That was close. So fucking close." Stiles said, and took a breath and jumped as he heard the front door unlock again. He slammed the closet door and ran into the kitchen toppling over the chair, both falling. Lydia raised an eyebrow as she heard a door slam inside than a chair falling over. The house was empty when she first went inside. She was going in for a second time because she forgot her purse.

She opened the door quickly to see Derek standing in front of an open door, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. A chair was being picked up hastily and scraped against the ground as it was set right. She didn't move from where she stood. Derek had stopped moving and glanced towards the strawberry blonde who stood in the front door. A look of shock written on her features. "I guess it wasn't Stiles who was coming up the stairs. Just you. Now that's not very exciting." Derek said, Stiles listened from the kitchen staying out of sight if someone had passed by. Lydia soon recovered to glared at the wolf.

"You get the hell out of my boyfriend's house before I shoot you." Lydia told him angrily, though her purse was in Stiles' room, but the gun she was threatening the Alpha with was indeed in her purse. Derek smirked. "You don't have that weapon on you." Derek replied, Lydia took a step forward and dared a glance at the stairs, than back at Derek. "But you know I'll shoot you." She told him, looking around for any weapon, settling on using a letter opener on a table that was next to her. She grabbed it and ran towards the stairs to get pass Derek, not making it. She was pinned to the wall, hand that held the letter opener above her head and useless.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed wiggling, trying to get out of the Alpha's hold. Stiles bolted out of his spot when he saw whatever Derek was to him pin his girlfriend to the wall. "DEREK!" Stiles exclaimed, coming from behind the wolf, prying at the man's shoulders and arms trying to get him to release Lydia. "Let her go! No repeat like last time!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek glared at Lydia who was trying to see Stiles behind Derek, she saw his arms and hands trying to get Derek to let go. Last time? Oh, Stiles' dad. "Derek." Stiles said sternly and before either could comprehend the werewolf was gone, and Stiles had pulled Lydia into a hug. "I am _so_ sorry about that. I didn't think anything would happen." Stiles whispered.

Lydia hugged him back after a minute. "Where were you? I came in before and you weren't in sight." Lydia asked, as she pulled away from the hug, taking in her boyfriend's look. Her eyes widened. "Basement. I was doing some laundry." He replied, he raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, Lydia's slim fingers gently ran over the skin of his neck. "You have a massive bruise here. What the hell happened?" She asked Stiles. Stiles frowned, so it wasn't individual hickeys any more but just one huge bruise. That's great. He said the only thing that would make sense. "Derek kinda went crazy and attacked me." Stiles shrugged like it was nothing. Lydia shook her head. "Come on. Let's see what we can do about it." She told him, smiling lightly, walking up the stairs to his room.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder and could swear he saw red eyes from the side of the road, in the trees darkness looking at him. He couldn't help but smile slightly and moved up the stairs to his room. Lydia was walking into his room, grabbing her purse and turning to her boyfriend as he walked into the room. She smiled brightly. "I had called yesterday but I guess you were busy. So I had hung out with Allison instead." Lydia told him, as she was searching in his bathroom for the first-aid kit, to see if aything in there would help. Stiles took a seat on his bed, Lydia came out moments later with the first-aid kit and sat down next to him, opening it up.

"I guess I could bandage it but you would probably have to rewrap it yourself tomorrow morning." She told him, moving things around. "I honestly thought Derek left the state again, after not seeing him or anything. Guess I shouldn't have thought that so soon." Lydia said, Stiles nodded reaching out grabbing the rolled up ace bandage and placing it in Lydia's hand. They were very different from Derek's. Her's were smaller, softer. Lydia smiled and set it down beside Stiles' leg as she closed the first aid-kit and set it aside. She looked at him after she picked up the ace bandage. She smiled deviously, Stiles raised an eyebrow. He watched as Lydia moved to straddle his lap, he placed his hands on her waist. "You know, I missed you. We haven't been able to do anything for a while." She said seductively, with a wink.

Stiles smiled and tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her close. "That's true." He replied, kissing her on he neck. Smooth skin that looked like cream. Lydia had gentle pushed his head back and began wrapping the ace bandage as a blind fold on Stiles' eyes. "Why the blind fold?" Stiles asked, as Lydia finished and was pulling Stiles shirt off. "More fun that way." She whispered into his ear as she pushed him to lay back in the bed. Even though Stiles liked his time with Derek. He liked time with Lydia as well, after all there was more time there and a longer relationship. Lydia was straddling Stiles, leaning down over him, inspecting the bruises. "There's so many. But. It looks hot."Lydia said, kissing at Stiles' neck. Stiles chuckled. "It's cause I'm bad ass." He replied, sliding his hands under Lydia's shirt, finding out when he went to the front that it was buttoned and started working on those. Lydia had giggled when Stiles said he was bad ass.

"The baddest."She agreed, as Stiles got all the buttons and she helped him take it off. "I think you should be blind folded to." Stiles said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Maybe I should. But."She said as she kissed his lips. "Don't worry I'll take it off." she added, as she worked on the jeans he wore, making quick work to take both the jeans and boxers of, she slipped her skirt off and underwear, unhooking her bra, climbing back over top of Stiles. "Someone's happy to see me." She said, smirking as her hands worked on the ace bandage as she laid down on top of him, purposely rubbing against him, making his breath hitch.

Lydia giggled as she finally took the bandage off and cast it aside for now, Stiles looked up at her, pupils blown and lust building. His hands came to her hips flipping them over and he moved to her neck, biting, sucking, nibbling, as he used one hand to fondle one of her breast and the other to rub against her clit. Lydia's hands on his shoulders, nails biting into the flesh there. After about fifteen minutes, Stiles leaned over grabbing at the dresser drawer's handle, pulling it open, Lydia took the bottle from him smiling as she ran her hand over his length a few times before opening the bottle and squeezing the substance in her hand and rubbing her hands together and lubing Stiles length up.

She flipped them, so she was on top, smiling down at him. "Two can play at the flipping game." She told him, smirking. She moved quickly using the cast aside ace bandage to bind his hands together, than to the bed post. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked her, as she leaned back and moved to slide down onto him. He groaned resting his head back against the bed. "Something new." She told him, hands sliding up his stomach to his chest. Stiles moved his hands, and found that she had actually had the bandages tight. "T-That's not fair." Stiles said tugging on the restraints. Lydia lifted up and moved back down, biting her bottom lip and Stiles breathing out 'oh god'. Any images, thoughts or anything with Derek flew from his mind as Lydia worked herself on him, both releasing moans and Stiles' still struggling against the bandages and thrusting up.

Lydia was clenching around him going through her orgasm and that had Stiles' cumming into the condom. Both panting heavily, trying to even out their breathing, Lydia slipped off of him slowly and lazily untied his wrists and was immediately grabbed lightly on each side of her face and brought into a kiss, smiling sweetly into it. "I love you too."Lydia said softly as Stiles and her parted, Stiles gave her a soft smile. Lydia moved and kissed him on his forehead, getting up to walk to his bathroom getting in the shower. "Going to join me?" She call out to him. Stiles chuckled and got up when he heard the water start and walked into his bathroom closing the door behind him and stepping into the shower behind Lydia, wrapping his arms around her mid-section and resting his head on her shoulder, eyes closed to keep the water out of them.

After the small cuddling the two of them cleaned up, got out and dried off, Stiles feeling more like himself and having less of a complicated life. He got dressed in dark jeans, a t-shirt along with a bottom up. Lydia back in her skirt but stealing on of Stiles' smaller shirts to wear, Lydia having used cover up to try and hide the bruise on her boyfriend's neck to his request and it worked out well. "There looks good as new. Now Allison just texted to see if we were coming to hang out with her and Scott." Lydia said, hopping off the bed putting the cover up back into her purse and slipping into her shoes. "Basically a double date than." Stiles stated, putting on socks and shoes, Lydia nodded, brushing out knots with her fingers. "I wasn't too sure on what we wanted to do but Allison suggested an amusement park." Lydia said, just as a car horn honked outside, Stiles raised his eyebrow at Lydia, before walking over to the window to see Allison's silver car with Scott sticking out of the passenger side staring up at Stiles.

"I hope you fall out of the car Scott." Stiles said knowing perfectly well the teen wolf could hear him, "Yeah, well I would say something hurtful right back but Lydia would hurt me." Scott called up to his friend grinning, Stiles shook his head and turned away from the window to grab his key's and cell phone, stuffing both into his jeans pockets and lacing his fingers with Lydia's as the two walked down the stairs and out of the house. Stiles had made a quick text to Lydia's phone because he didn't want Scott to know because Stiles could take care of it on his own. Lydia pulled her phone out as the two climbed into the car and sat in the back seat. Lydia read the text. 'Don't tell Scott about Derek. I don't want him getting hurt, I can figure out a plan before Jacks and Scott decide to do something stupid.' Lydia looked at Stiles and nodded, deleting the message. If Stiles can make a plan it was set and it was better to keep the two wolves from doing stupid shit any way.

They had arrive at the amusement park and an hour had passed and Stiles separated from the other three to go to the bathroom as they went and got some lunch. When he walked in, no one else was in there and he walked into a stall closing the door behind him. It was a good thing Stiles didn't let it show for the pass half hour his stomach was hurting him and finally let out a pain filled shudder breath out as he tried breathing to get rid of the pain which hadn't helped at all. He thought he may have needed to throw up or something but that wasn't it, he stepped out of the stall, walking over to the sink to see if splashing water onto his face would help but it hadn't. Sighing and flinching at the pain that shot threw him, he turned the water off and patting his face dry slowly with a paper towel. Before he could toss it away, he was pushed into a wall and a body pressed into him.

He was about to yell at the person but the body was very familiar and he looked up to see a red eyed Derek glaring down at him. Stiles flinched back but he had also noticed the pain that had laced his stomach was gone. Stiles rested his head against the wall sighing in relief being rid of the pain was great. He took a breath before deciding it was now time to yell at Derek but before he could Derek spoke. "You smell like _her_." Well spoke wasn't the right term more like growling. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Smell like her?" Than it dawned on him. "Lydia! Of course I smell like Lydia. Why would that be a problem? In fact why do you even care that I smell like her? After all she's my girlfriend and you know sex happens in relationships. Not like I'm your m-"Derek growled viciously and Stiles' eyes widened.

"No. You can't be serious!" Stiles exclaimed, bringing his arms between the two of them trying to push Derek away but it failed and Derek just pushed closer into him, having Stiles' hands pressed flat against Derek's chest. "How did that even happen?" Stiles asked, but the only answer he got was a lapping and sucking at the crook of his neck where his shirt had been pulled back, the area where Derek had bit him. "The bite? That's how! Oh my god Derek I fucking hate you right now. Do you have any idea what the hell you just did!" Stiles exclaimed and got a growl in return and teeth scraping against his skin. he tried not the shiver at the feeling but failed. Derek had moved his hands to rest on Stiles' hips, thumbs underneath the shirt rubbing smooth circles on the flesh.

Before Stiles could try getting Derek to answer an actual worded answer instead of a growl well there was a growl and he had felt teeth in his skin but the growl didn't come from Derek. "Get away from him." Stiles heard Scott growl at the Alpha. Stiles realized this wasn't a turning bite, it was the same as this morning's. He's reclaiming him again. "shit."Stiles breathed, fingers clenching Derek's shirt. Scott growled and started moving towards the two of them. Derek growled and had dislodged his teeth from Stiles' neck and was able to avoid Scott's attack, who ending up smashing into once of the stalls. Derek had grabbed Scott by the back of the neck and tossed him across the bathroom. "Scott!" Stiles yelled, and winced hand clamping onto the bite. Stiles watched momentarily as the two fought.

The sinks were either completely broken or half broken, the two covered in the dust that came from the ceiling when Derek decided to make Scott air born, knocking a few lights out and having one flickering on and off. Stall doors broken off or just barely hanging on by the hinges, Stiles had to drop to the ground and scramble into a corner to avoid getting hit or in the middle of the werewolf fight. Scott had raked his claws across Derek's chest and kicked him right over the claw marks into the wall next to Stiles. Head banging into the wall, cracking it. Scott snarled and prepared to 'pounce' on Derek, arm drawn back to strike. Stiles' eyes widened. "Wait!" Stiles exclaimed, crawling Derek's body to protect him, it seemed that he was unconscious for the moment. Scott growled, stopping mid-swing so he wouldn't hurt his friend. "Get out of the way Stiles. He's just been trouble since he got back. And he bit you! You're going to turn!" Scott exclaimed, trying to grab Stiles to get him away from the Alpha.

"No!" Stiles shouted at him, Scott took a step back, it was a strong and commanding 'no', it was strange for Scott to hear coming from Stiles.. "I-it wasn't a turning bite." Stiles got out, eyes drifting to the floor that was covered in ceiling dust. "W-what?" Scott stuttered, confusion having him shift back to looking human. Scott shook his head. "Stiles what the hell are you talking about? Why the hell are you even defending him?" Scott questioned him, Stiles was up in an instant and in Scott's face. Stiles didn't know why he was so pissed off at the moment, but he figured it had to do Derek and the fucking mate thing. "Because he's-" Stiles cut himself off when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, he didn't turn to look at Derek or make any action to it, but looked at Scott. "He's what? Insane? Evil? Psychotic? Nothing but trouble?" Scott questioned ignoring the fact Stiles was in his face.

Stiles' gave Scott a tight lipped glare. "Stiles what the hell is wrong with you?" Scott questioned him, after seeing the glare his friend had given him. Scott didn't see it coming, and Stiles wasn't expecting it. Derek had launched himself at the Beta and knocked him into the wall, head smashing into the wall, Scott crumbled to the ground, Stiles gaped at Derek as he stood straight and dusting himself off and turning to look at Stiles. Stiles relaxed not knowing he had tensed up when Derek had moved. "I-you-he...We should probably leave. I don't think Scott would be fine with what happened, and I don't want to be here when another person walks in on..."He motioned around the wrecked bathroom.

Derek looked around the bathroom and than at Stiles. "Suppose you're right." Derek said, Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat. "Of course I am." Stiles said, glancing at Scott who started to groan. Stiles eyes widened and he darted out of the door, smacking a stranger in the face with it. "Sorry!" He yelled as he ran away from the building, Derek passing the guy who was rubbing his forehead to follow the running teen, a very confused expression on his face. The guy moved away from the door as it swung open to reveal a teen who was covered in a chalk like dust, clothes askew, chips of some kind of item littered over his clothing and his hair messed up. The teen turned to him. "Two people came out. Where'd they go?" Scott had asked him. "Um...That way. Towards the parking lot." He answered a bit questioning in his voice but the teen just took off in the direction, when the man entered the bathroom, he stared wide eyed at the scene that was inside. What the hell did they do?

Derek and Stiles had made it to the wolf's car and Stiles bounced at the passenger side of the door looking over it towards the entrance/exit of the amusement park. He really didn't want to deal with a pissed off Scott. Scott. Who was right now slowing to a jog near the entrance/exit and was looking around. Stiles tapped the top of the camaro. "Derek hurry up!" Stiles said, the door's clicked unlocked and Stiles hurried in, Derek getting in the driver's seat. "Stiles!" Stiles shrank into the passenger seat, Derek shut the door, reaching across Stiles to grab the seat belt and buckled him in, putting the car into drive and taking off just as Scott spotted the car but couldn't get to the car fast enough. Stiles had turned around in the front seat and watched as Scott's figure got smaller, he turned around to face the front of the car. Leaning against the seat and slouching in it. "Oh god. I'm so dead. No doubt. You're dead to. Scott will do anything in his power to bring you down. Get Allison in on it and than Lydia's gonna want to kill us too. Jackson's probably going to tear one of us from limb to limb and Danny. Danny is...can be understanding but all of this happening."

Stiles had must've fallen asleep and woken when they were pulling up to an apartment building. Stiles raised his eye brow at the building, he didn't know Derek was staying at this place. "I didn't know you got an apartment." Stiles said, as Derek cut the engine to the camaro. Derek shrugged slightly. "Well I do. Come on." Derek said, climbing out of the vehicle and Stiles waited a moment before getting out and following Derek up the stairs, while looking around. "This doesn't look like any part of Beacon Hills that I know and I know all of Beacon Hills. So. Where are we?" Stiles questioned as he walked through the door, behind Derek. "San Francisco." Derek answered as he walked down a hall and stopped at a door to unlock it. "What?" Stiles exclaimed, a older woman than both of their ages combined walked by Stiles and up to Derek. "It's good to see you back Derek. I have your mail." She said, holding out a small stack of envelopes to Derek.

Derek smiled at her. "Thanks Mrs. Henderson. I appreciate it." He said, opening the door slightly holding the door knob. The elderly woman named Mrs. Henderson looked to Stiles and smiled at him. "And who is this young charming man?" She asked, Stiles gave a shy smile and moved to walk towards Derek slowly. "Stiles. Also my mate." Derek told the woman who smiled happily. Stiles opened his mouth than closed it. Opening it a second later. "Derek!" He seemed to have yelped, gave the woman a small smile before slipping pass Derek into the apartment, shielding away from any embarrassment though he could hear the old woman giggle. "Shy one isn't he?" "Very far from it." He heard Derek reply to her, they said their goodbyes and Derek came into what he called home, closing the door behind him. "What the hell was that? Does she even know what a mate is? Does she know you're a werewolf? She's really nice though." Stiles spoke, Derek shook his head slightly at Stiles as he sat down on the couch.

"Old family friend. So yeah, she knows about werewolves. She's actually one herself." Derek replied, tossing the mail onto the coffee table, looking over his shoulder at Stiles who was now looking around the place. Stiles took in the white walls the black curtains, the ledges painted black as well. Derek sat on a black soft leather couch, there were two soft leather chairs that sat on either end of the couch. In front of that sat a glass coffee table, in front of that on the wall was a flat plasma TV screen about a 32 inch or so. Underneath that there were built in shelves, that were full of books. There was half a wall that separated the living room and kitchen which was a decent size for an apartment that had one floor. "Everything is black and white." Stiles said, turning to look at Derek.

"Don't you know the meaning of color." Stiles said, walking over to the couch and plopping down onto it next to Derek. "Oh. Wow. This couch is really comfy. And I mean like really comfy." Stiles said, bouncing slightly on the couch, than stopped his mind reeling on what would happen now and it stopped in the middle of whatever flew through his mind, when an arm wrapped around him pulling him down and position to lay down. Derek behind him, arms wrapped comfortable around Stiles who sighed and snuggled close to the body. "This isn't going to stop me from thinking you know."Stiles commented, as Derek nuzzled into the teens neck. "How is it you can shift emotions so easily?" Stiles asked him but received no answer, raising an eyebrow he shifted carefully and Derek moved with him, moving up a little to rest his head on top of Stiles'. "Pfft. Sleeping already." Stiles commented as he sighed and basked in the warm body. He sent Danny a quick text.

It was after about an half hour Stiles started to doze off, thoughts dying down so he could nap or full on sleep. After all it was a long day.

* * *

><p>"Where did they go?" Was the first thing Jackson asked, when Scott had walked into his house since the call minutes ago. "I don't know. They got into Derek's car and took off faster than I could get to them. I'm not sure if Derek forced Stiles to go with him or if Stiles went willingly. But I don't want to ever think Stiles would do that." Scott got out as Jackson looked a little pissed by what news was given to him. "Well we need to figure out which one happened. Because if Stiles left with him willingly. We're going to have a serious problem Scott and I don't mean what we might do to them but I'm talking what Lydia would do. That girl is vicious if someone closed to her does something stupendously stupid." Jackson told him, looking around his home. "What did you tell the girls?" Jackson asked, knowing that all were at the amusement park when this happened. "Told them Stiles wasn't feeling well and I was going to take him home. They didn't think much of it. I hate lying to them though." Scott replied.<p>

He tilted his head to the side as Danny walked down the stairs a computer in hand. "Jackson, I tracked the location on Stiles' phone like you asked." He said to the other teen and looked up to see Scott. "Oh, hey Scott." "Well, where is he?" Jackson asked, Danny moved and set it on the table that was next to the door. "San Francisco." Danny said, all three looking at the circle that was blinking, but Danny was the only who knew it was the wrong phone and the wrong location, the right city but wrong place the teen was at. Danny felt bad for not telling the two wolves where Stiles was really at, but the ADHD teen said he had a really good reason to what was going on and that he'd be back, he just didn't know when.

Jackson turned to Scott. "I think it's time for a road trip."Jackson turned to Danny. "Stay here with the girls and call us right away if anything happens." Jackson said, grabbing his car keys and heading for the door, Scott following him. "Wait! You're just going to leave? Not plan anything. What are you going to do if Derek gets all territory on you or something?" Danny asked taking a step towards them. "We got an hour drive, we'll plan then." Jackson said waving a good bye as the teen wolves climbed into the porsche and were off quickly. Danny leaned against the table sighing. Stiles better have a god damn good reason why he's with Derek and in San Francisco. Danny grabbed his laptop and fixed the phone location and grabbed his keys to see what the real reason what Stiles was doing.

* * *

><p>Back arching off the bed, fingers digging into the flesh of shoulders. When they both woke up an hour and a half later Stiles didn't think Derek would have literally carried him to his room, stripping each other of their clothing and being pounded into the mattress, but Stiles couldn't really complain when the only words that were full were 'faster' 'harder' and 'Derek' other than that it was all groans, moans, grunts, and an occasional a pleasured growl from Derek. Both had the heat pooling into their stomach, Derek's teeth had sank into the crook of Stiles' right side, that had it done for the teen who came on his stomach and chest along with Derek's who thrust a few more times before releasing deep inside of Stiles, who laid his head back against the bed, breathing heavily, hands still placed on Derek's shoulder but the grip had loosen.<p>

"I thought cuddling would have done it." 'Stiles breathed, Derek pulled out and chuckled lightly, grabbing a wet washcloth and whipping the cum form both their bodies, before plopping down on the bed next to Stiles and pulling him to his body. "Sex works better." Derek murmured, nuzzling the bite mark, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. Stiles just nodded sleepily but Derek jerked slightly at a knocking on his door. Stiles rolled off him. "I'll get it." He said, slipping into his boxes and one of Derek's shirts and had to tell Derek to stay in the bed before padding down the hall that lead to the kitchen and around the half wall to the front door and opened it before another round of knocking could happen. Stiles wasn't expecting to find his tan lacrosse teammate at the door. Of Derek's place, in San Francisco.

Stiles finally coming out of a confused expression. "Danny? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, forgetting that he was only in a t-shirt and boxers. "You have some serious explaining to do. Scott and Jackson made me track you down by your phone, you're lucky that I gave them a different place far from this area. They're looking for you and are going to do god knows what they'll do when they do find you. Now let me in." Danny told him, Stiles stared at him a moment but than moved out of the way and Danny stepped in. Derek was dressed in black pajama bottoms and a beater, drinking from a cup of water, watching Stiles and Danny, not saying anything. Stiles motioned towards the couch, Danny sat and Stiles sat next to him.

"Where did you send them?" Stiles asked him, Danny thought for a moment. "Since this is the downtown area. I practically sent them to the other side of town. I'm pretty sure they'll find out I gave them the wrong place and sense when I tell them whatever lie I come up with." Danny told the other teen, glancing at Derek than back at Stiles."Now explain this." Danny said, motioning his finger between Stiles and Derek, Stiles looked at Derek who was leaning against the half wall, Derek nodded slightly and Stiles turned back to Danny. "Okay. You know how wolves have mates?" Stiles begins, Danny nods not interrupting because he wanted to hear what Stiles had to say. "Well werewolves also have mates...and I'm kind of. Am Derek's mate." Stiles told Danny, running a hand over his buzzed hair. Danny inhaled than exhaled. "That's a good reason. But what about Lydia?" Small growl from Derek, Stiles turned to him. "Down boy." Derek just rolled his eyes at that. Stiles turned back to Danny.

"Going to have to break up." "But..I mean it's understandable. Look what happened last time she was with someone." "That's not going to happen. There's no crazy Peter trying to kill anyone, I'm pretty sure as hell the only people Derek would try killing is either Scott or Jackson if they attack him or me." Stiles explained out, using his hands to talk as well. Danny stared at him and sighed. "You are so lucky I'm more understanding than most people." 'In other words. Jackson, Scott, Allison and Lydia." Stiles replied, leaning into the plump couch. "How long do you think they'll be, before they figure out you sent them on a wild goose chase?" Stiles asked his friend, Derek had finally moved and sat behind Stiles, encircling his waist with his arms, Danny didn't see, to react much to it, though his mind was probably running to tell him what to do and what not to do.

"Takes an hour to get into town, depending on what exit they took and all but it'll be another hour or less to figure out the address was right. Can werewolves hear when you're lying over the phone?" Danny directed this question to Derek, who tilted his head slightly before resting it on Stiles' shoulder. "Not unless they were truly focusing on it. No." He answered, Danny nodded. Well if they called when they found out then he'd be able to lie to them. It was silent for about five minutes before Stiles decided to turn the TV on to fill the silence. Danny turned his attention to it after a few seconds of looking at Derek and Stiles, who were cuddled close, Stiles dozing off and Derek watching the TV. It was a half hour later when Danny decided to ask questions. "So. It's true than? Stiles is your mate?" Danny asked him, without letting his eyes leave the TV.

Derek hummed slightly. "True." Derek replied, keeping his eyes to the TV. "Than shouldn't Jackson and Scott understand this?" Danny questioned Derek, actually looking at him this time. Derek nodded slightly. "They should. After all Scott has his mate and Jackson isn't aware of the fact that his mate is in plain sight." Derek said. "Scott and Allison right?" Danny questioned, Derek nodded again. "Jacks and who?" Danny questioned, Derek turned to look at him, though he didn't want to say her name but after all it wasn't going to be much trouble. "Lydia." Derek replied, and Stiles sighed and moved a bit and huddled closer to Derek, who let a small smile grace his lips. Danny tapped his fingers on his leg. "Why hasn't he figured it out?" Danny asked. "Because she's been with Stiles. Jackson on the friend level pushed and blocked his wolf from anything that was more than friends with Lydia." Derek told him, Danny didn't know much about werewolves but must've known quiet a bit since he was hanging out with Stiles. "Right so basically the bro code, but more specific."Danny mumbled to himself.

His phone rang and he dug it out of his phone and glanced at Derek and the sleeping teen. He pressed the talk button. "Hey. Did you find him?" Danny asked and Jackson's frustrated growl told him the answer he needed. "No. Danny, I thought you had the address. It ended up being and old couple. Scott and and I almost wolfed out on them." Jackson growled out Danny flinched slightly. "I gave you the address that the laptop gave me. Don't freak out me." Danny told his friend. "Right. Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you. Do we even know if they're in this city or hiding in Beacon Hills?" Jackson questioned, Scott's voice was speaking on the other end. "If they were still in Beacon Hills we would've known."

Danny looked to Derek, this was going to be complicated. "Listen. I'll see what I can do and call be if I got anything." Danny told him. "Okay. Thanks Dan." Jackson said and hung up. Danny put his phone back into his pocket. "You going to head back to Beacon tonight?" Derek questioned the teen who was awake. Danny thought for a moment. "Only if you say no to me staying here." Danny replied, Derek nodded and slowly moved and picked Stiles up. "I'm sure he'll be pleased that'll you'll be here in the morning. He worries to much." Derek told Danny, told him where extra blankets and pillows were and was off to his room, closing the door behind him and setting Stiles in the bed.

A smile on his lips sleeping lips. "Thanks Der." Stiles mumbled sleepily, as Derek turned the lights off and climbed into the bed behind Stiles, who turned around and hugged Derek close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave it there and continued at another part in the next chapter. So how'd you enjoy this chapter? So will Danny actually keep Stiles' and Derek's location a secret or resort and tell Jackson and Scott where they are and have the two Beta's go bat shit and do something stupid. And yeah. I made Lydia and Jackson mates and I totally have a surprise for you guys but you're gonna have to wait for that. <strong>

**Also favor if someone, anyone would review my Beacon Hill Murders -because I would like to know what people think of it but no one reviewed so idk if it's good or not- and on the second note. Remember you can get story updates, writing statuses and other information about the stories on twitter if you follow BreakingInsanties (DylanInsanity)**


End file.
